the_fabulous_unknown_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Barnaby Webb
Barnaby Webb is an escaped felon, a thief, and a scoundrel. Biography Records of the man called Barnaby Webb's past are scarce, and he is not vocal about his childhood. His actual age is unknown, his city of birth and even the identity of his parents are all a mystery. It is unlikely that Barnaby Webb is his actual name. He often takes aliases and has no official forms of identifiaction. The only thing known for sure about Webb is that he is a career criminal, who has frequently found himself incarcerated in (and escaping from) prisons. His current assumed name is likely taken from a former cellmate, as it is known that one of two men in the cell died and the other is called Barnaby Webb. Prison recorders could not determine which man was the actual Webb, and shortly after the cellmate's death, the man calling himself Barnaby Webb was found to be missing during a morning inspection. He had apparently escaped during the night by pickpocketing a key from a guard, and using his knowledge of the discrete passages, tunnels, and nooks of the prison to slip out under cover of darkness. Several prisons across the continent have records of a similar man of build and character once in their population. He is most often arrested for thievery, trespassing, housebreaking, larceny, pilfering, and robbery. However, he has also been linked to some violent or deadly crimes, though never convicted for such. Having recently escaped from a five-year sentence, Webb is currently a fugitive and looking for a place to lie low. Personality and Appearance Barnaby Webb is known for his disheveled, dirty, and generally unkept appearence. He is unshaven, his hair long, dirty and unmanaged, and his skin covered in scars, rudamentary prison-style tattoos, and usually dirt. Hygene is not a priority for Webb. Webb's clothing is usually of a slightly higher quality and almost always stolen. He is usually seen wearing basic leather body-armor, a fur-lined hide coat, and a wool tunic with belt. He is almost always carrying an assortment of weapons. He appears to favor short blades (knives or shortswords) which he can conceal, but also carries a shortbow when he can steal one. He is rarely seen without his backpack of survival & thievery gear slung over one shoulder. His personality has been described as difficult, rude, abrasive, cruel, crass, and abusive. He has a short temper and a quick wit, and lets fly with a barrage of insults at the slightest provocation. Webb generally does not start violent conflict but often invites it when he crosses the wrong people. If his verbal abuse angers someone to the point of violence, Webb is often quick to either evade the conflict or end it quickly with use of his concealed punching-dagger if he chooses to be discrete, or his pair of shortswords if he doesn't. Character Stats Barnaby Webb Chaotic Neutral Rogue 1 *STR 10 (+0) *DEX 16 (+3) *CON 14 (+2) *INT 10 (+0) *WIS 12 (+1) *CHA 8 (-1) Size: Medium, Height: 5'3", Weight: 140 lbs Eyes: Brown, Hair: Dark brown, long & messy, Skin: Tanned, scarred, tattooed & dirty. Total HP: 11, AC: 15 (touch 13, flatfooted 12), Initiative: +5, Speed: 30 (unencumbered). Saves: Fortitude: +2, Reflex: +5, Will: +1 CMB: +0, CMD: 13